1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a device for removing ice adhered to a vehicular windshield, and more particularly relates to such device which can be operated single-handedly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous scraper devices have earlier been disclosed. A typical prior scraper device is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 3,395,414 to Malin wherein a vibratory scraper head is attached to a conventional hand-held electrical drill which operates on 110 volt 60 cycle AC electrical current. The Malin scraper is intended for use on metal surfaces, and is sufficiently powered to accomplish its objective. However, the significant weight of the device and the long lever arm distance between the handle of the drill and the tip of the scraper head precludes single-handed operation by the person using the device. The Malin scraper further requires convenient access to a source of electrical current and an electrical cord extending between the scraper and source of electrical current.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,084,553 to Ludwiczak discloses apparatus which is attached to the edge of a vehicle windshield for imparting a vibration to the windshield to cause release of an ice coating. Such apparatus, which is costly to manufacture and install, has the potential of producing deterioration of the customary water tight seal between the windshield and body of the vehicle. It should also be noted that the Ludwiczak apparatus must apply sufficient force to overcome the ice/glass interfacial bonding energy across the entire windshield. This requires considerably more force than an ice removal mechanism which will focus force progressively only upon the leading lateral boundary of the ice/glass interface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,179,754 to Stradnick describes a battery operated device for removing ice from a vehicular windshield. The device employs a circular rotating edge which is applied perpendicularly to the windshield. In such manner of operation, the rotating edge is caused to cut through the ice layer with the help of downward force applied by the operator. This requires considerable battery-derived and operator-derived energy, and necessitates repeated back and forth lateral movement of the rotating edge to produce a swath of cleared windshield.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to produce a battery operated device for removing ice from a vehicle's windshield.
It is a further object of this invention to produce a device in accordance with the foregoing object which can be operated by a single hand of the user.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device of the aforesaid nature which will perform efficiently with respect to requisite battery power and operator effort.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide a device of the aforesaid nature of high durability and amenable to low cost manufacture.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.